The present invention relates to a process for decorating ceramic tiles and to tiles thus obtained.
Silk-screen printing techniques are currently used to decorate tiles with ornamental patterns; by means of these techniques, the colors are applied in the desired patterns on the surface of the pressed but as yet not baked tile or optionally on the pre-baked tile (the so-called "biscuit").